


It does not go well

by Rymwho



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/F, Tonis is southside serpent, cheryl is pretty poison
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Todo parecía una misión sencilla: solamente meterse a la base de las serpientes y robar información. sencillo sin duda pero hay cosas que no salen bien.





	It does not go well

Cheryl gimió con frustración cuando abrió un nuevo cajón de madera desgastada en aquel cuchitril. El lugar fue un desastre tanto por dentro como a fuera. Se notaba el esfuerzo de los chicos por arreglar el lugar cuando se lo arrebataron a los ‘Ghouls’ pero incluso aunque llegara mago no podría arreglarlo; Los pocos muebles que hubo eran viejos, las paredes tenían varias grietas así como la pintura de color amarillo suave se caía, y por alguna razón las luces eran focos navideños haciendo que todo fuera ligeramente mas oscuro de lo habitual.

Cheryl es la líder de la temible banda ‘Pretty Poisons’ y podría haber mandado a cualquier subordinada a colarse en la nueva base de las ‘Serpents’ en southside pero no pudo arriesgarse a perder mas gente. Entonces ella se coló en busca de documentos o mapas que revelara información vital de la banda enemiga que ayudaría a conocer toda la organización para así poder asestar un golpe de autoridad en Riverdale.

Lastimosamente su búsqueda no daba frutos. Tenía que cambiar. Cheryl subió por las escaleras y caminó por un pasillo donde hubo diferentes habitaciones con nombres diferentes y entonces se metió a una de ellas asegurándose de que nadie estuviera dentro. Prendió la luz y curiosamente la habitación estaba limpia a comparación del resto de la casa. Vio un viejo armario y caminó a ella donde lo abrió.

La Blossom estaba tan concentrada en un armario que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde la puerta de la habitación.

“Vaya vaya pero mira que tenemos aquí...”

Cheryl se quedo quieta en su lugar al escuchar la voz maldiciéndose a si misma al darse cuenta de que sus cálculos no fue tan preciso como lo esperaba. En estos casos podría simplemente insultar a la mujer detrás de ella y salir huyendo pero sabe que la atraparían de inmediato.

“Ver a una de las Pretty Poisons por aquí. Es interesante y mas cuando la misma líder esta aquí”

Cheryl entrecierra los ojos y murmuró el nombre cargado de veneno y desprecio:

** _“Toni.”_ **

La historia entre Toni y Cheryl fue larga, complicada lleno de despreció mutuo cuando la pelirroja la menosprecio a ella y su banda cuando llegaron a la Riverdale High. Tampoco ayudo el hecho de que la pelirroja de inmediato se intereso por las pandillas y se creo la propia suya ‘Pretty Poisons’ haciendo que la mitad de las miembros femeninas de ‘Serpents’ se marcharan. Comenzaron a luchar por el dominio de la escuela.

Tampoco se puede olvidar el hecho de que una vez Cheryl intento seducir a Toni para sacarle la información o de que la propia Cheryl mandó a golpear a Sweet Pea y a Fangs en POP’s.

Toni le sonríe con burla y desprecio.

“¿Porque tanto veneno princesa?” pregunta con burla “¿Acaso una serpiente te mordió?”

La pelirroja se burla de la actitud altanera de la chica “Te cuento que una vez una serpiente me intento morder pero luego la transforme en piel para mis botas...” muerde “así que me marchare de aquí y no me vas a detener si quieres terminar así”

Toni ignoró por completo la amenaza de la pelirroja y dio un paso adelante cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

“Debes estar desesperada para ensuciarte las manos aquí, princesa.”

Cheryl le da una sonrisa “y tu debes estar desesperada de personal tratando de atraer a mis chicas a tu sucia banda nuevamente” golpe bajo “ellas saben lo verdadero bueno de Riverdale y a escorias de Southside como TU”.

Toni apretó los puños con molestia al ser insultada y entonces da un paso mas hacia adelante mientras que Cheryl la veía con una sonrisa triunfadora.

“Ahora si me disculpas ‘escoria’ me debo retirar antes de adquirir algo en este...” mira a la habitación “cuchitril.” finaliza chisqueando los dedos.

Cuando Cheryl iba a salir de la habitación entonces unas manos pequeñas la agarran por lo hombros manteniéndola en su lugar. Se gira para ver a su enemiga que está evidentemente molesta.

“Olvídalo princesa.” Dijo la mujer mas baja apretando su mandibula y manteniendo el agarre “Entraste a nuestra casa para robarnos así que te daré un castigo para que seas una niña buena.”

Cheryl miro la amenaza en los ojos oscuros dándose cuenta de que la mujer mas baja realmente estaba planeando hacerle algo ¿que harían? ¿la atarían y acuchillarían? O peor aún... ¿la asesinara como advertencia? Tembló por el miedo al pensar en esa última posibilidad.

La pelirroja iba a protestar cuando de repente se queda congela al escuchar como la morena emitía un sonido que podría tomarse de diferentes maneras “Es una pena que una chica tan sexy como tu sea una perra total.”

A la líder no le gustó el sonido emitido ya que transmitió perversiones e intento luchar para salir de su agarre pero increíblemente es fuerte ¿como rayos un hobbit era fuerte?

“¿Q-Que me vas hacer?” preguntó la pelirroja. No quiere demostrar debilidad o temor a su enemiga aunque por dentro este asustada. Entonces sin esperar repentinamente fue lanzada al colchón del suelo donde cayo con un golpe seco. La pelirroja intento levantarse pero fue abordada por la mujer mas joven obligando que sus manos se posicionaran encima de su cabeza dejándola en vulnerabilidad ante la serpiente.

“Maldita sea Cheryl, desde esta posición no dejas de ser sexy” susurró la mujer mas joven con el deseo evidente en su voz. “No puedo esperar a follarte.”

Cheryl negó rápidamente la cabeza al escuchar las intenciones de su captora e intento patearla pero no lo consiguió.

“Eres una degenerada, Topaz.” gruño “es mejor que me sueltes ahora o si no con una simple llamada toda mi banda va a asaltar este lugar y te llenaran de flechas!”

No fue verdad. Las Pretty Posions estaban ocupadas con otros lugares como proveer seguridad a Pop’s y a Veronica así que no tuvo a nadie cercano pero esperó que fuera suficiente para espantar a la chica serpiente

Toni le da una ligera sonrisa.

Por supuesto que no la creyó.

“Te encanta mentir ¿verdad?” preguntó Toni.

Estaba jodida.

Toni agarró una pequeña soga que curiosamente estaba a lado del colchón “Revise todo el perímetro antes de entrar” Ata las muñecas pálidas con un nudo “Aparte...” toma el mentón de la pelirroja para que la viera directamente “...creíste que no me daría cuenta de que alguien vigiló nuestra base estas últimas semanas?” preguntó con burla al ver como los ojos de su enemiga se ensancharon por la sorpresa. “No es por ofenderte cariño pero hiciste un trabajo amateur.”

La cara de Cheryl se puso igual de rojo que su cabello por la vergüenza. Ahora por su propia estupidez tendrá que pagar las consecuencias donde alguien tan volátil como Toni sera su verdugo.

“No te preocupes cariño...” Acaricia la mejilla pálida que intento alejarse de su tacto pero siguió insistiendo “...me asegurare de follarte bien que pedirás mas terminando como mi zorra.”

Cheryl tembló del miedo por la sonrisa enferma que estaba en el rostro de Toni que le divirtió su desgracia. Jadeo cuando la morena saca una navaja de sus pantalones.

“No tengas miedo cariño que es parte del show” dijo con tranquilidad mientras con un movimiento lento va cortando la blusa blanca de la pelirroja en forma vertical donde revelo un sosten rojo haciendo que la morena abriera la boca al ver los pechos grandes de la heredera.

“Vaya lotería que me saque.” Dijo con sorpresa relamiéndose los labios en el proceso haciendo que la líder de las Pretty Poisons quisiera vomitar por los sonidos que emitía.

Cheryl notó el deseo en la serpiente y entonces temió por su seguridad.

Estaba jodida.


End file.
